Bat at Heart
by Dream HUGE
Summary: Robin wasn't in the mood, not for any of this. All he wanted was to go home and get sleep.One-shot, The team learns a pissed Robin is not to be crossed and remember that he may be a little birdie but he will always be a Bat at heart. T for cursing and I'm just paranoid, I own nothing...


**So this is my first fanfiction of Young Justice, or in the DC world at all, it's a one shot of the team seeing just how awesome Robin is. I just kinda typed this up real quick so there are prob a lot of errors but just gonna let you at it anyway! All reviews are accepted and loved!**

_Mount Justice _

Robin was not in the mood for this was what he thought as he arrived in the living room at Mount Justice. They were to get a mission today from Flash because Batman was out of commission right now. Well not really, he had a broken arm and Alfred wouldn't let him out to do any 'crazy hero' stuff.

The boy wonder was then forced to patrol alone for three days, meaning he had to do his and Batman's work, meaning he got a total of about three hours of sleep in those three days, meaning He. Was. Not. In. The. Mood.

The team quickly took notice of their youngest foul mood, taking note of the fact that his usual smirk was replaced with one of utter annoyance and all around pissed-off-iness. And of course Wally was the first to make a comment on it.

"Hey Robbie what's got your undies in a wad? Made Bats isn't here? Don't know the inside scoop on the mission this time huh?" Wally called with a shit eating grin only for Robin to throw a Batglare at him, effectively making Wally cower behind Artemis.

"I don't need Batman to hack into any of the computers and figure out the mission. Now would you shut your mouth so you all can hear the mission and get this crap over with?"

"Not feeling the aster huh?" Wally still had the nerve to speak up causing a birdarang to embed itself in the wall next to the red and yellow clad protégé. The room quickly fell silent with Wally silently sobbing behind Artemis again; everyone stared at Robin who looked back just as agitated as when he walked in.

"Well now that yall are all here," Flash began glancing between his nephew and the boy wonder trying to cut away some tension. "You have a simple snatch and grab mission in Gotham, as some of yall may know Commissioner Gordon, Gothem PD's head commissioner, has been kidnapped. You go in get her and get out, it appears she's been taken by a mob boss, it shouldn't be very hard but apparently they got a lot of muscle, so prepare for resistance and a fight."

"WOAH! Wait, why are we going to Gotham? I thought Batman doesn't like metas or anyone really in there?" Wally asked with a glance at Robin who seemed overall unsurprised at any of this information, leading everyone to believe he really already knew the information, although the small boy did seem to be getting even more agitated with every second he stood there waiting.

"Well yes, Bats doesn't usually like anyone in his city, but well he's a tad busy right now and decided this team was more than capable of doing it," Flash said with a grin.

"Why doesn't Robin just go in alone?" Miss Martian asked with clear confusion glancing at her youngest teammate.

"HA! Bats probably doesn't think you're capable along, right?" Wally asked again with his shit eating grin back on pointed at the Boy Wonder, though he was still firmly planted behind Artemis.

"Well, erm, not exactly," Flash began awkwardly glancing at Robin for help, only to have the boy look back at him and probably roll his eyes, "Batman had his reasoning for sending Robin here with the team, Robin knows if you wanna ask him," the man added the last part in a rush feeling increasingly more awkward around the teens.

"Dismissed! Have fun!" Was called as the fastest man alive**(1)** sped off out of the base.

"So Robbie, why is that Batman made you come with the team?" Wally asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He sauntered over to the Boy Wonder only to find himself on the ground with a very pissed off looking Robin looking at him.

"Robin," the Atlantian said, placing a calming hand on Robin's shoulder. "Is there something wrong? Can we do anything to help?"

"Can you do anything to help? HA! No," Robin said dryly, a glint of his normally happy and snarky self glinting through. "Let's just say it's been a long week, Kal," said the boy with a sign as he walked off to the garage.

RECOGNIZE SPEEDY B 06

The team, accept for Robin, looked up to see the archer entering the room, a clear look of annoyance on his face.

"Why are you here?" Artemis accused, venom clear in her voice as she stared the red head down.

"Nothing better to do, decided to come see how this little play date team is going." Roy said with a shrug looking around the mountain in disgust.

"OH THANK GOD! Roy you're here! Robin's in a mood again, and not his usually sarcastic snarky one, I mean like the pissed off one. Like that time we were kidnapped in Gotham and he came and saved us. Remember that time? When he took down those goons and put Two Face in a body cast for MONTHS! That one? Well he's in that mood again… And its kinda scaring me," the red and yellow speedster babbled without taking a breath.

"You got yourself kidnapped?" Artemis said with a snort. While Miss Martian looked worried at the news of this and Conner looked his normal slightly angry self.

"Never mind that! The point is Robin was pissed. And I mean **pissed. **As in I'm pretty sure Bats was afraid of him that night. You should have seen him," Wally said still trying to relay the urgency of the situation.

"Lovely," Roy said dryly looking around at the other protégés, "Then let's go find the little bird and do whatever it is you were assigned before he kills someone."

"He's in the garage somewhere," Superboy grunted using his super hearing.

Walking off the team came to find the bio ship at sleep waiting for Miss M's command and no sign of the boy wonder.

"You sure, Supey?" The speedster asked annoyance and doubt clear in his voice.

"Yes, I can still hear his heartbeat, it's in the room but I can't detect it," Conner said glaring at Flash's protégé.

"Robin, get your ass down here so we can leave already!" Roy yelled while turning to walk to the bio ship. The rest of the team looked around only to have the little bird drop from the rafters and land behind Roy following him into the ship.

-BREAKLINE-

_Bio Ship, Mid flight_

"But Robin," M'gann said after a while, thinking about what had happened before Roy came, "Why did Batman assign this to the team and not just you?" She really was just curious and could clearly feel the emotions of annoyance rolling off the boy.

Roy spoke up with a slight smirk on his face, "It's not that Bats didn't think he was capable or anything M'gann," glancing at his unofficial little brother, he continued with a wry smile, "It has more to do with the little birdie's anger. I mean all the Gotham criminals refer to B as the 'goddamn batman' and that's really only because he's always angry, while really they should be watching out for-"

"The goddamn Robin," Wally cut in with a fearful glance thrown at his younger best friend who still looked just as agitated and hadn't even spoken a word.

"So we should fear Robin more than Batman?" Conner said crossing his muscular arms with a skeptical glance at the bird.

"Yep," Wally said popping the p. Artemis looked over snorting, not believing a word coming out of their mouths, how could Robin, not only the smallest but one of the few non metas be really any threat?

"Don't underestimate him," Roy said shooting Artemis a look.

Robin simply looked out the window of the ship; bored with the conversation and not caring they were speaking of him like he wasn't there.

-BREAKLINE-

"Ok team, here is-" the Atlantian began looking around the group surrounding him.

"Where's Robin?" Wally asked, fear evident in his tone of voice.

"Did he disappear **again**?!" the female archer asked throwing her hands up for dramatic effect.

"I wouldn't say disappear," Roy said pointed at the boy wonder as he marched up to the abandoned ware house, throwing stealth to the wind. Robin kicked the door open and stomped into the room not even bothering to show off his acrobatic skills.

"We should go after him," Wally said concerned as he sped off after his best friend.

"ALRIGHT HAND HIM OVER, I AM NOT IN THE FRIGGIN MOOD TO DEAL WITH ANY OF THIS SHIT!" Came from inside the warehouse. The team watched transfixed and the sound of guns went off and windows at the top lit up.

Conner sprinted forward fearing for the young boy's life, only to be met with a mesmerizing scene. Wally and Conner were quickly joined by the rest of the team who looked on in wonder as the boy wonder seemed to take down over fifty men without even breaking a sweat. Finally he went to untie Commission Gordon who looked just as stunned as the rest of the Bird's team.

"Just as I thought," Roy said looking at the stunned team, "We were only here to keep Robin accountable and make sure he didn't hurt anyone too much."

"Rob-bin took them a-all down?" Artemis stuttered seeing the bird in a new light.

"Our Robin?" Aqualad asked unsure.

"Screw debriefing," they heard Robin mutter as he flipped out of the building via one of the broken windows.

"Don't forget, he may be a little birdie to us, but he'll always be a bat at heart," Wally said looking at the window his best friend just left from.

**I might write a few more one shots about Robin, just cause I love him so much, and they will all basically say how friggin awesome he is!**


End file.
